


Don't Argue Like This(With Anyone But You)

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, please, Benedick. Batman is far inferior to any number of heroes, but he is especially inferior to Wonder Woman!”</p><p>"I cannot believe a word of what I am hearing. I simply cannot handle the heap of lies you are unloading on me, Beatrice."</p><p>In which Ben and Bea get in a fight about superheroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Argue Like This(With Anyone But You)

"Oh,  _please_ , Benedick. Batman is far inferior to any number of heroes, but he is especially inferior to Wonder Woman!”

"I cannot believe a word of what I am hearing. I simply cannot handle the heap of lies you are unloading on me, Beatrice."

"Wonder Woman is a GODDESS. Batman’s an orphan with some nifty gadgets. Please." Bea rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, smirking across the table at Ben, who looks offended. "And the fact that there’s been a million batman movies and shows and only one for Wonder Woman does nothing to prove Batman’s superiority and everything to prove what toxic man sludge comic culture is." 

"Batman is a crusading vigilante! A powerful, yet normal man, who chooses to fight for justice! He has no powers, just motivation.  _That’s_ why he’s the best.” 

"Batman is a male fantasy figure on a revenge quest who beats up street thugs. If you want a vigilante hero, and least go for Green Arrow.  _He_  goes after the rich, not poor street gangs who might not have any choice but a life of crime.”

"Well… Wonder Woman is made out of clay! How stupid is that?"

"Batman can’t even fly by himself! He’s literally nothing without his money and gadgets." 

"At least he wears real pants!" 

"You can’t hold a fictional character accountable for their clothing choices! Wonder Woman’s risque outfit has everything to do with the make gaze in comics! And there’s nothing wrong with revealing clothing!" 

"Agree to disagree?" Ben raised an eyebrow, trying to look the proper balance of hopeful and smug, and extended a hand. Bea let out a long suffering sigh and rolled her eyes playfully. 

"I suppose." 

"You know." Ben says carefully, stretching his legs down the length of his bed, then leaning easily against the headboard. "I’d missed this." 

"What, arguing? Ben we never stopped arguing."

"No, that was real arguing. Not… fun friendly and uh.. fl-… fun… arguing." he stumbled his words, and Bea looked at him strangely but just rolled her eyes once more and shrugged. 

"Yeah. I guess you’re right. But it’s your fault for being such a prat to me." 

"Bea, you think everything’s my fault." 

"And I’m always right." 

"Not about Batman!" 

"Especially about Batman!"

Like most of their aimless debates, Bea and Ben completely forget about their superhero argument, until it comes up again weeks later. They’re walking up the hill to Ben’s house, to work on physics of course, not because they actually like spending time together or anything as absurd as that, when a sudden downpour soaks them both to the bone. It’s a little funny, really, and they catch themselves laughing as the rain makes them hopelessly wet. 

"You can borrow something while your clothes dry." Ben says, hardly sheepish but definitely a bit shy. 

"Yeah, except none of your clothes are clean. How have you lived this long, Benedick? How have you not tripped over a dirty sock and fallen to your death?" she swings her arms out in dismay at his room, splattering drops of water on the floor. 

"This is clean." he says, voice carefully innocent, but his grin screams ‘cat that ate the canary’ louder than anything Bea has ever seen in her entire life. 

"No. No way. Absolutely not."

"I don’t know Bea… You look awfully cold…." he waves the shirt at her and she hates to admit it, but he’s right. Her shirt is soaked through and clinging to her skin and she is positively freezing. 

"I hate you so much" she groans, then grabs the shirt from him along with the pajama pants he offers her and stomps into the bathroom to change, then deposits her wet clothing in the already running dryer. When she enters the bedroom again, Ben is smirking and looking at her expectantly. 

"Looks good on you." 

"I"m going to kill you in your sleep." she tugs at the hem of the black shirt and rolls her eyes at the yellow bat signal emblazoned on the chest. She does not admit that the shirt is comfortable and warm and smells like Ben and that’s maybe a little bit nice. Ben, keeping up his part of the bargain, the bargain where neither of them talks about the slowly shifting and sliding nature of their relationship, does not comment on the absolute summersault his heart does in his chest at the sight of Beatrice Duke standing in his doorway, wearing his clothes, his shirt hanging too far down her hips. 

Neither says anything when she forgets to change before heading home, either. And Bea certainly doesn’t tell him she fell asleep in the shirt. 

But, mysteriously, a few days later a box appears on Ben’s bed. It’s a white garment box, like from a department store. He assumes he’ll open it to find his shirt, wrapped in tissue like it was bought brand new. it seems like the sort of strange, sort of adorable, sort of passive aggressive thing Bea might do. But when he tears open the tap, there’s no black Batman shirt, but instead one of those ‘costume shirts’ made to look like a uniform. Wonder Woman’s uniform, to be exact. He can’t help but laugh, and he wears it to school the next day. 

"You’re wearing my shirt." he says when he sees her. He’d been hoping she might be, but there is still awe in his voice. Maybe even a little startled disbelief. 

"It’s only fair. You’re wearing mine after all." 

"You had no way of knowing I would. You wore is because you like it! Admit it, Bea. You like Batman." 

"Nope. Not one bit." 

"Well if you don’t like Batman, then you must like me." he says it playfully. But they both know he means it. They both know it’s a question. She answers it by shoving him. 

"Shut up, dickface." 

"I like you too, you know." his voice has gone soft and he offers Bea a genuine smile. "Strange, isn’t it?"

"Not as strange as me liking you." 

That’s all the say on the matter, that day anyway. But she takes his hand when they walk to statistics class, and they both walk back to his place after school like it’s the most normal thing in the world. 

And she never does give his shirt back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing for this fandom, so hopefully it's not totally abominable! I'm pretty sure Bea and Ben absolutely get into shouting matches about comic books and Bea would totally be passionate about female representation in media. 
> 
> Review if you feel compelled to, I appreciate any feedback at all <3


End file.
